moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra Shadowgale
Sierra "Eira" Shadowgale is one of the last surviving members of House of Shadowgale. The polar opposite of her sister, Ashta Sang'rouge. While her elder sister took on the noblity of the family and married away to a stronger noble house, Eira went on to become a priest, then Paladin, and finally as a Hunter due to pulling away from the Light. Finding herself very talented as a Rider of Dragonhawks and then Hippogyrphs for the Argent Crusade. =Appearance= ---- Known specifically as Eira, her appearance is nearly typical for a female Sin'dorei. Standing at 5 feet and 7 inches tall, Eira is quite busty. This does not stop her from her professions. Pale light beige skin riddled with freckles of a darker hue. Her hair, when down, sweeps past her backside and just above the knees. The copper based orange hair is often tossed in a messy bun just to keep it out of her way. Refusing to cut it if she doesn't have too. =Equipment= ---- Often seen with various leathers and mail. You can always find her with a pole arm of sorts. A spear for the most part. A knife is often hidden in her boot though sometimes she forgets it is even there. =History= House of Shadowgale The House of Shadowgale was once a harsh noble house. Typically found in Silvermoon City as inquisitors with methods that were very questionable. The House often rumored to have a dark history. It did not help that the House in question did not have any branches. No siblings to keep the House. There was a reason why there were no branches. With the former House of high standings competition was held with any siblings and even the parents. The parents understood because they were there to make their children smart, stronger, knowing they will one day remove them. The downfall of the family was when the eldest sister, Ashta Sang'Rouge did away with the two elder brothers and the parents. Protecting her younger sister, Sierra. Not only destroying the generations long tradition of slaughtering the family, but tore apart the noble standings of the name. Later, Ashta married into the Sang'Rouge Noble house. Early Life Growing up, she was constantly bullied by her older brothers. Being the youngest, she was both had an advantage and disadvantage from the 'family tradition'. Protected for most of her life by her elder sister. Born with under developed lungs, she often had issues with many activities that heavily exerts herself. Her mother, Glendara, brought her to a doctor to supply herbal supplements to aid in this. Mostly to give the youngest a fighting chance in the twisted family game. As she got older, her brothers gotten worse. Always tormented her, teased her, many moments where they would try to "kill off the weakest link" to the family. Eira would often try her best to fight them off. They would typically stop after Ashta would step in. As soon as they became teenagers, the eldest brother, Vyncent, terrified Eira. Backed her in the corner with the help of Ar’tel. Eira felt nothing when she saw Vyncent suddenly turn on Ar’tel. Gruesomely removing the second child from the family. Eira just watched. "You see that little sister? You will be next, no matter when or where." For days on end he would torment her and Ashta. Removing their parents with cunning ease. One night, however, he was planning to finish off the rest of the family. Cornering Ashta and Sierra in one of the rooms, the elder brother was just... enjoying the tradition to much. It was one of the longest night for the two. Ashta took the matter into her own hands to defend the two. Ending the life of Vyncent and protected Eira... Priesthood The Blood Knights Dragonhawk Riders The Argent Crusade Fall From the Light =Windrider Companions= Dragonhawk Lindri is her most trusted Dragonhawk. He has been with her between think and thin. Very protective of the Elf, he would often put himself in harms way to protect his rider. Argent Hippogryph Vaeril became her close companion in her time in the Argent Crusade. Category:Argent Crusade Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladins Category:Characters